


A Breakfast Sestina

by Optronix



Series: A Collection of Percy Jackson-Inspired Poems [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Breakfast, F/M, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, POV First Person, Poetry, Post-The Trials of Apollo, Sestina, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 01:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19031758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Optronix/pseuds/Optronix
Summary: A quiet morning making breakfast with the love of his life.  The kitchen was a mess, but he didn't care one bit.  Apollo could get used to this.





	A Breakfast Sestina

**Author's Note:**

> I rarely post fics (or poems in this case) with original characters. However, I absolutely adore this poem, which is why I'm posting it. So, please enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.

She was the worst cook ever, with absolutely no idea how to bake.

My darling was adding eggs to a bowl, stirring

the ingredients up. I watched safely from the bar, dripping honey

into my tea. She’d only been at it ten minutes, and somehow

the kitchen counters were already a disaster. Milk

oozed in a stream off the counter because she was too distracted

 

with adding the right amount to notice. I was just as distracting,

chatting her up as she measured the flour she needed to bake

the pancakes. She put in too much. I added milk

to my tea, watching her struggle, absently stirring.

I absolutely adored teasing her as she worked. Oh how

her cheeks reddened. “Remember to add vanilla and honey.”

 

She scoffed, rolling her eyes. “I’m adding vanilla, _honey._ ”

The edge to her voice made me laugh, the distraction

causing her to add too much vanilla. I wondered how

these pancakes would come out. I doubted they would bake

right, because the ingredients were out of proportion when stirred

together. The batter was a rock. “I would add more milk,

 

if I were you.” The dark look she gave me as she poured milk

into the bowl caused my heart to flutter. “There. Happy now, _honey_?”

“Extremely.” I left my tea, moving to join her, taking the bowl and stirring

the glutinous mixture. Her expression softened as she pressed against me, distracting

me from my task. I knew there was no saving these pancakes; baking

them would be pointless. But I knew that she wanted to make them, however

 

they turned out. And I would eat them regardless of how

bad they would be, because I loved her. I mixed more milk

into them and the batter finally looked like it might bake.

With her back to me, I added a spoonful of honey

to the bowl, since she was distracted.

She took the bowl from me, giving it a final stir.

 

I grabbed my tea, smiling faintly as she worked. I stirred

my tea once more. It was a miracle from the gods. Somehow,

the pancakes were cooking. Of course, she became distracted

during the process by pouring herself a glass of milk.

I abandoned my tea again, wrapping my arms around my honey.

The pancakes truly becoming rocks as they baked.

 

I distracted her with a kiss, my insides stirring with happiness

as the pancakes baked into blackened discs. Oh, how my heart filled.

I mused in her ear, “Will you be the milk to my honey?” She smiled, rolling her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know who the girl is, shoot me a message or drop a comment =)


End file.
